BrokenHearted Dove
by Tiryn
Summary: It's not always easy. There are hundreds of things and people we can turn out to be, not knowing or not remembering, but we had to end up as special cases. I hate special cases... LOTS OF PAIRINGS!


Sorry, but this story is going to be put ahead of the others for a little bit. So, I do hope you guys don't hate me ^^U Hurricane of Tears

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Broken-Hearted Dove<span>_**

**_Prologue_**

* * *

><p>The first time that they met, it was like looking in a mirror of the opposite sex for the both of them. They were both tall, had tan skin, golden eyes, and silverish hair that hung down their backs. The only difference was that she had a heart, and he didn't.<p>

That, and she could sing like a beautiful dove singing its final song right before it died.

He smirked. Such morbid thoughts concerning his daughter, but it was the truth. What he couldn't understand, though, was that his daughter had a _heart. _It was the only thing he didn't understand, and he was very smart, to say the least.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, and took notice of the silence in the castle.

He growled. He got too used to his daughter's voice while out. He then thought of a brilliant idea...

Why not bring her here to the castle as a singer? Surely she wouldn't mind being kidnapped by her father, now would she? His laughter rang through the Castle That Never Was as he created a dark portal to travel through.

His sadistic smile would creep anyone out as he went through.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>? POV<span>_**

I stretched and sighed contentedly as I heard several cracks and pops travel up my spine.

"Dude, you just need to stop that..." I turned and raised an eyebrow at one of our guitar band player, Jake. "It's creepy!"

"It pops my back." I replied in a monotone kind of voice. I turned back to the music sheet in my hand, going over the words of our new song that I came up with.

"You might as well quit while you're ahead, Jake. She's obviously going to keep popping her back just to annoy you." A sigh was heard as the door shut behind two sets of walking feet. I turned back to see Jake glaring over at the two new arrivals. It was the bass player, Sabrina, and the drummer, Alex. They both were sipping some coke, which I thought was mean 'cause they both knew how much I loved coke.

Sabrina then smirked and threw a large glass bottled coke at me. I grinned and caught it before taking a small sip from the bottle. I sighed, reveling in the awesome tase of bottled coke.

"So," Alex flipped some black hair out of his deep brown eyes. "What's the new song you won't tell any of us?" I grinned.

"You have to wait until it's finished." Groans were heard around the room. I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, it isn't even that bad."

Sabrina rolled her pretty blue eyes. "We just want to know what you're working on!"

"And?" I inquired.

Sabrina gave up, shoving some blond hair behind her ear angrily. There was then a loud knock on the door, startling most of the people in the room.

"Guys, open the door!" Two similar voices cried out. "This pizza's heavy." Jake, green eyes wide with excitement, slammed the door open.

I chuckled. "I have to say, pizza's probably the one thing that'll get you to pay complete attention to anything." Jake sent a glare my way at that, but turned back to the poor twins in front of the door.

"Let them in Jake," Alex growled out. "We're all hungry." Jake sighed and stepped aside for the red-haired twins to finally set their load down.

They each carried in three pizza boxes and a soda bottle. They sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Alex. Jake immediately grabbed his box of pizza and started to shove it down his throat. We all laughed at him.

"It's a wonder you're not fat yet," One of the twins, a girl with long red hair and bright green eyes, smirked at the glare Jake was sending to her.

The other twin, a boy with brown eyes instead of green, finished her sentence. "With the way you eat, anyways."

I sighed and grabbed my pizza box. "Come on, guys, eat it while it's hot." That got everyone else to move and grab their pizzas. I opened mine, seeing a supreme pizza with cheese stuffed crusts. My favorite.

We all dug in, not knowing what awaited us behind the door. Not knowing that what we do now would only be a memory.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey, hope you guys like it. It's not so great for a prologue, I have to admit, but the story does get better as it goes along.<span>_**

**_Please review and tell me what you guys think of it :)_**

**_Merry Christmas everybody!_**


End file.
